


Beginning to End

by redblonde7 (dragons_and_angels)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel!Arthur, Britannia Angel, M/M, Sweethearts Week, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/redblonde7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred hates Valentine's Day and he hates it even more when a man in a toga falls through his ceiling and proclaims he is going to help Alfred find his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to End

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'celebration of love' prompt for Sweethearts Week. 
> 
> I was going to make this longer but I rang out of time!

Alfred was not fond of Valentine's Day. He loved the 'spirit of love' idea but he hated the comments he got when he said that he didn't have a date for Valentine's Day. Sometimes he just wanted to stay at home and a commercialised holiday was not going to dictate when he could do that. The worst thing was that his brother knew how much he hated it and would call up to tease him about it. Alfred could normally stop the teasing by a well-placed comment about the last time Francis had given Matthew cooking lessons. 

 

 

On this particular Valentine's Day, Alfred had been talking with Matt and debating whether he should return the teasing early this year so he could get back to his program about Neil Armstrong, when a man in a toga had fallen onto his coffee table. The coffee table, being glass, had shattered into a thousand pieces and Alfred had jumped up and yelled in shock. 

 

 

"Alfred!?" Matthew yelled down the phone as Alfred gaped at the man. Not only was he wearing a toga, but he also appeared to have white, fluffy wings and a halo. "Alfred, what's wrong?" The man groaned and stirred at the sound of Matthew's voice. 

 

 

"Oh, God, he's alive!" Alfred blurted out and there was silence on the other end of the phone. 

 

 

"What do you mean alive? Who's he?" The speechlessness did not last long and Matthew started to fire questions down the receiver. Alfred realised that he couldn't explain anything to Matthew, mostly because he didn't know what was going on himself. 

 

 

"Okay, Mattie, I gotta go. I'll explain later." 

 

 

"Alfred Jones, don't you dare hang up!" Matthew yelled down the phone but Alfred ignored him as he pressed the end call button. He threw the phone onto the couch, now covered in shattered glass. The man seemed more awake now and was sitting up, completely free of scratches or bruises. The wings moved as if they had a life of their own and Alfred could not stop staring at them. 

 

 

"Who are you?" Alfred asked cautiously, reining in his impulse to stroke the wings to check if they were real. They looked real. 

 

 

"I am Arthur and you may know me by the most popular name of Cupid." Arthur had a bit of a peculiar way of speaking, as if he was weighing up everything he said and overthinking it. 

 

 

"Cupid?" Alfred repeated dumbly. Arthur raised an eyebrow, and, oh boy, those things were bushy. They caught Alfred's attention for a moment but he jerked his gaze back down as he saw Arthur starting to frown. 

 

 

"One of the Cupids. There are many after all." Arthur sounded completely factual even as a halo shone light onto his blonde hair, causing it to shine. "What's your name?" 

 

 

"Of course," Alfred agreed weakly. "My name is Alfred Jones." This earned him a smile and Alfred found himself wanting Arthur to smile that close-lipped smile again. 

 

 

"I'm glad I got this assignment right. Anyway, Alfred Jones, I have been tasked with helping you find your true love in the next month before White Day." Arthur looked smug and pleased and it did help Alfred a little bit. At least the Cupids wouldn't be unemotional robots, even though he would have quite liked having a robot as a Cupid.

 

 

"Oh," Alfred replied, not knowing what else to say. He should have stayed in bed. Valentine's Day was always the worst holiday of them all. 

 

 

***

 

"Do you have to wear the toga all the time?" Alfred asked as he took a large bite out of his burger. Over the last four weeks, he had spent more time in fast food places than he had in his entire life. 

 

 

"It's not a toga, it's a  _tunic_ ," Arthur replied, looking pissed and Alfred restrained the urge to roll his eyes. "And yes, i do. It's a symbol of my status as a Cupid." Arthur picked up the last part of his burger, gave it a dirty look before sliding it over to Alfred. "What I don't see is why we have to come out to eat all the time? I could cook." 

 

 

"No, you can't," Alfred said thoughtlessly and Arthur looked even more pissed, if that was possible. "You did almost burn down the kitchen." Arthur looked outraged at the idea of Alfred bringing that up again and Alfred hid a smirk. Arthur was very entertaining. 

 

 

"How was your date?" Arthur asked, obviously choosing to take the high road and ignore Alfred's comments. Something he did frequently. 

 

 

"Crap. I thought you were meant to help me find my true love." Alfred bit into one of his fries and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach at Arthur's hurt expression. Natalia had been pretty and nice but all Alfred could think about was getting home and watching TV with Arthur and teasing him about his love for cooking programmes when he could not cook at all. 

 

 

"I am. You've been on more dates in the last month than in the last three years." Arthur stole one of Alfred's fries, drawing a sound of protest. "You've met your true love already, otherwise I wouldn't have received a note saying that my mission was successful from my boss." 

 

 

"What? You succeeded? When?" Alfred knew he sounded almost insultingly surprised but when he thought about the dates he had this month, there was not any that truly stood out. The ones that he remembered normally turned out to be the dates that were a complete failure, like when he had managed to set Angelique's hair on fire. 

 

 

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "But I do know that it's someone you know personally, not just someone you bumped into on the street. So maybe you should think over the dates and think about who could be your true love. Who do you remember and want to go on another date with?" Arthur looked so earnest that Alfred tried to think about someone, anyone, that he would like to go on another date with. Only one face came to mind as he tried to think about the last month. 

 

 

Resigning himself to honesty, Alfred put down his burger. "The only one I can think of is you." His voice was quiet but he knew that Arthur had heard it when his bright green eyes widened and he stared at Alfred, completely speechless. There was a few, very awkward moments of silence and Alfred took that as his answer. "So, your mission was a success. Congratulations. I'll see you around." Alfred loaded his rubbish onto the tray and stood up from the table. 

 

 

"Wait, Alfred," Alfred heard Arthur say as he turned his back. For a moment, he was tempted to carry on walking as if he had not heard but his friendship with Arthur and a little bit of hope made him stop. If Arthur was going back tomorrow, then they should spend tonight together. Of course, now it would be all uncomfortable due to Alfred opening his big mouth but he could live with that. 

 

 

Alfred didn't turn around so he jumped a little when Arthur appeared by his side. "I told you this was my first mission," Arthur said without any explanation. Alfred nodded, not understanding at all. "What I didn't tell you is that if you succeed at your first mission, then as a reward, you are allowed to travel to Earth whenever you like. I could come and see you all the time." 

 

 

Now Alfred understood and he finally turned to Arthur, trying to catch his eyes to find out what he was thinking. Arthur kept his eyes stubbornly on the ground and Alfred was forced to ask, "And is that something you would be interested in? Coming back to Earth to see me?" 

 

 

Arthur finally looked up from the floor, smiling slightly. "I think it would." Alfred was sure his grin was blinding but he couldn't stop. His heart felt ten times lighter, especially when Arthur smiled back at him. 


End file.
